AJ Adventures: Greely's Inferno: In the end
by GirlwithaWhiteMask
Summary: [Spoilers de Greely's Inferno] Com o pelo molhado pelas lagrimas, sentindo todos seus amigos atrás de si, olhando em direção ao vulcão, ela falou tentando forçar um sorriso: — Então, acabou não é mesmo?


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Por onde começar? Meu nome é Yara 279, uma Loba que antigamente tinha o pelo alaranjado como as chamas, como segunda cor, usava um amarelo creme, olhos verdes como as folhas das florestas, ostentava Asas de Mecano-anjo, usava uma flor branca nas orelhas, um colar rosa, naquele tempo não podíamos trocar as cores dos itens então, um item de uma cor diferente valia muito mais para não membros, mas até hoje sou não-membro, a gente tinha um trato com três crianças das nossas escolas, pois eles eram membros podíamos jogar nas contas deles, mas não podíamos mudar a toca deles e todas as joias que a gente gastava, tínhamos que ganhar de volta. Como a gente recolocava o dinheiro? Aventuras, sempre gostamos delas, todos antigamente jogávamos Club Penguin, trocamos para o Animal Jam por ter mais emoção, nosso grupo tinha 4 Membros fixos, minha prima e meu colega; meu colega tinha o nome de Nalu279 nos dois jogos, fazíamos aniversário no mesmo dia então 279 de 27/9, a nossa turma se chamava Turma279 por isso, ele era um tigre com o pelo vermelho rubi e tinha o padrão de espiral laranja como as chamas e sua cor secundaria era um marrom claro que era o padrão na hora de criar um tigre e ele sempre mudava os olhos de acordo com o humor dele, minha prima Nikely queria aprender a jogar melhor, nesse tempo ela tinha a assinatura dela, então ela jogava com a conta dela, ela geralmente ela jogava com sua coelha, ela geralmente era branca ou rosa, e usava padrões rosa, eu e minha prima usávamos o Skype as vezes já que ela era do Nordeste, meu colega do Sudeste e eu tinha me mudado por Sul, mas tinha mais uma pessoa que ninguém conhecia pessoalmente, Lira279, ninguém sabia seu nome verdadeiro e geralmente ela ligava pro Nalu, ela era do Centro-oeste, ela jogava com uma raposa nossa tribo era assim e permanece quase a mesma coisa até hoje. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dessa vez, resolvemos jogar o Inferno de Greely no fácil e "morremos" muitas vezes, pense em uma aventura difícil é o Inferno de Greely! Como sempre jogamos as cegas, se perdemos muitas vezes, malditos lasers! A aventura ia bem apesar disso tudo, até que a parte final chegou. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Como o Alfa pediu, saímos correndo do vulcão rápidos como o vento, ou quase, Lira teve um pouco de Lag e nisso se perdeu, Nalu voltou pra ajuda-la, corri com a Nikely no mesmo ritmo pra não deixar ela atrás também, eu sempre era a escolta dela, ela tinha um pouco de medo dos fantasmas ainda então ela vivia na grama, opa, não tem grama... /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Quando todos chegaram no portal aquela cena passou, Greely se sacrificou por Jamaa, meu Alfa favorito, a primeira coisa que eu escrevi foi /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"—Não... Não, não, não, não, não, não... GREELY! — Comecei a correr em direção ao vulcão mas Nalu me parou entrando em minha frente... /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"— VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU?! /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"— Nalu... Me deixa passar, ele deve estar bem... NALU... /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"— Hey, se acalma, respira comigo agora vamos voltar... — Derrotada assim eu fiz, me juntei aos portais, olhei pra tras e comecei a andar na direção oposta do portal, uns 5 passos talvez, Nalu iria me impedir, mas Lira e Nikely o impediram o fechando, me lembro de sentar e olhar pro vulcão desolada, Nikely se aproximou e sento do meu lado, um uivo alto e triste, carregado com um profundo luto e dor ecoou através dos céus de Jamaa, até chegar a terra que conhecemos como lar, lá, os Lobos de todos os lugares ouviram o pobre uivo da Loba solitária e passaram a mensagem por toda Jamaa uivando em resposta. Desde daquele dia ela fez uma promessa pra sí mesma, ela iria fazer todos os fantasmas pagarem por cada ato que eles fizeram contra Jamaa até serem todos reduzidos as cinzas; com o pelo molhado pelas lagrimas, sentindo todos seus amigos atrás de si, olhando em direção ao vulcão, ela falou tentando forçar um sorriso: — Então, acabou não é mesmo? /p 


End file.
